The What If Function
by Iland Girl
Summary: Collaboration with Invincible Series! What if questions. What if Obito never died? What if Yuu wasn't a ninja? What if Rin never died? OC


**The What If Function**

_Song: Adiemus_

* * *

_What if Obito never died?  
_

* * *

**The Return**

Yuushima raced to the gates, but when she caught site of a battered Obito, her breath hitched as she ran to fuss over him.

"O-Obito, are you okay?! Is anything broken? What happened? Did Kakashi fail as a Jounin? I totally understand, I mean he's no where near as awesome as you or me- but seriously are you okay? Do you need-"

She was cut off when Obito kissed her forehead. Yuushima's eyes widened as she looked up in wonder. Obito grinned down at her, using his one arm that wasn't in a sling to pat her head.

"I missed you Yuu-chan." He said warmly. Kakashi watched as Yuushima's whole face lit up, a glow he'd never seen building over her.

**Chuunin Exams**

"Just face it, you can't win against me, you sorry excuse of a Kyouten." Kuromaru barked at Yuushima. The girl narrowed her eyes, then spread her feet to widen her stance.

"Firstly," She said, glaring sharply at him as she dusted her body off. "Calling me weak doesn't make you any stronger," She then pulled out a kunai and watched him tense up a bit and glare. "Secondly, I wouldn't want to be accepted into this clan anyways, and thirdly," She adjusted the goggles Obito gave her, for good luck. A smirk came across her face as she lowered them over her eyes and stared confidently into Kuromaru's Kanshugan.

"I have a promise. I promised someone I would never give up, I would always fight, and I will never back down! So you go ahead and spout whatever you want, I'm never giving up." She said with a wicked grin.

Obito cheered from where he watched, Kakashi glanced over to him in wonder. What was it that he saw in that girl? Kakashi may never know.

**After The Match**

"Obito! Kakashi's being mean to meeeee!" Yuushima whined as she laid, strapped to the hospital bed. Obito turned to glared mockingly at Kakashi, who wasn't in any better shape, strapped down. Kakashi glared at him, but when Itachi walked in with a plate of apples, they all looked to him. Yuushima beamed, cooing to Itachi out of joy. Obito watched, a smile on his face.

"Now Itachi, feed me! Oh and Obito too! None for the Hatake though!" Yuushima said, making Kakashi glare at her.

That little...!

**Growing Up**

"Obito... I wanted to tell you before but..." Before Yuushima could say it, Rin and Kakashi walked past them, making them both shut up. Yuushima looked up to Obito, noticing his eyes following after Rin. She frowned, but didn't comment. Obito looked down to her, a warm smile on his face.

"Yuu-chan," He began, slipping his hand into hers. "I love you, Yuushima." He said, making Yuushima's eyes widen. She was not expecting that at all. Obito noticed her expression, his own face turning bright red as he tried to pry his eyes away, but he couldn't, he couldn't stop staring...

Then she beamed, grinning broadly.

"Ah, I love you too, old man." She said, and Obito couldn't fight the grin on his face. He leaned down and kissed her cheek, making her smile warmly up at him.

* * *

"Seriously, your teamwork skills with Hatake is bugging me." Obito said, glaring at Kakashi. Although the six of them had been on a team for a while, and Kakashi and Obito had grown closer since the mission where he almost died, the two still nagged to each other.

Well, mostly Obito.

"Yuushima's the epitome of Taijutsu Specialist, of course she would work well with me." Kakashi said as though it were obvious. Yuushima grinned too, nodding.

"And Kakashi catches on to my unorthodox strategies really quickly, so I guess we're a good match, huh?" She teased, but smiled even more when she saw Obito's face fall.

"A match, huh?" He said, sounding drained. Yuushima grinned, leaning up to kiss him on the cheek. His eyes widened as he looked down to her.

"Don't worry, you aren't being replaced." She said with a wink. Kakashi glanced over to her, to Obito's happy expression, and he couldn't fathom what was so special about her.

* * *

"Great, just great." Yuushima muttered, kicking lightly at the stone. Kakashi stepped beside her, looking at the wall as she pointed around.

"I could smash through this and get out, but taking you with me is another ordeal." Yuushima said, looking to Kakashi. It was soon assumed that they should sit and rest while waiting for something to happen. It was then that Kakashi watched her, his questions nagging him. Yuushima noticed him staring, and curled a bit as she glared at him.

"What?!" She shouted, the noise echoing. Kakashi was silent for a moment, before he spoke.

"This mission is a failure," He said, pulling his ANBU mask off and holding his head in his hands. "We'll be lucky if we all get out alive."

Yuushima was caught off guard at that, and she too pulled her ANBU mask off to look at him. It was then that she smiled, this was a first for her.

"Wow, never seen you act human." She said, making Kakashi look at her with confusion. She grinned then, showing her teeth. This was strange, but somehow, she wasn't too worried about the outcome of the mission.

Because Kakashi was here.

"I wouldn't worry about Rin, Obito will protect her no matter what. As for Suo and Aki? Well, they can hold their own with their hands tied behind their back. And as for us, I'm safe because you're here with me Kakashi." She said with a grin. Kakashi's eye widened, what was she going on about? Then he realized, there was a bitterness in her tone at the beginning.

"Does it bother you? That he's always thinking of Rin?" Kakashi asked, watching her, sitting on a rock just a few feet away. She nodded, honestly not wanting to hold back her feelings at all with him. With Kakashi, the blunt ass, she felt telling the truth was better than beating around the bush.

"Of course it does, but I know, Rin was his first love, and they stay with you no matter what." She said, her eyes surprisingly warm. "There may be a time when Obito and I part ways, but even if I fall in love again, I will never be able to forget Obito completely. He taught me these emotions, so of course I would always think of him. I think that's what Rin is for him too." She said with a warm smile.

"When you think about it like that, doesn't it seem just a bit more hopeful?" She asked him, watching him watch her. He couldn't understand it, or maybe he did and was just afraid to admit it, but he found himself nodding slightly. Maybe it was because he knew how she felt, maybe that was why she was so special. In her own strange way, Yuushima was more than just a constant in his life. She was a major part of it, one he hadn't noticed until recently.

The ground shook, making Yuushima wordlessly activate her Kanshugan. A grin appeared on her face as she looked up, a burst of dust, then they could see Obito poking his head out of the hole in the roof. He grinned, the sound of Suo, Rin, and Aki all calling down came to their ears too.

"Miss me?" He said with a grin.

**Things We Dare Not Speak Of**

"Yuu-chan-"

"Just stay away!" Yuushima screeched, feeling her brain crunch under the pressure of the migraine. Obito looked at her, she looked so pitiful. He hadn't meant to keep away, he only wanted for her to have some time to cope. Had he given her too much time? He, Kakashi, and Rin had been on missions constantly for the past month, he didn't think things were this bad.

Yuushima hadn't been well since he saw the face, the face of Uchiha Madara, the one who had ruined her family, destroyed Naruto's parents, released the Kyuubi...

"I'm just a horrid **_abomination_**, please Obito, leave me alone!" She cried, falling to the floor. It was a miracle the baby hadn't woken from her sobs. Despite her best efforts though, Obito still came towards her.

"Yuu-chan, I will always love you, so please, don't hide from me." He said, making her peak up into his warm eyes. She sobbed a bit more into his chest, but she embraced him as tightly as she could.

"Don't leave me." She whispered, Obito smiled, wrapping his arms around her tightly.

"Never."

**Eight Years**

**Year One**

"You know, you didn't have to stay here if you don't want to, Old Man." Yuushima said, fluffing the covers to her bed a bit more. Obito held her from behind, making her blush as she felt his arms encircle her.

"I told you I would never leave you." He whispered into her hair, making her smile. "You've grown so much Yuu-chan, I'm proud."

Her chest ached with all the joy she felt. Obito would never understand how important that was for her to hear. Her hands held his as she looked over to the crib.

"It's going to be loud in about two hours, get some sleep Mister." She said, Obito kissing her cheek before they both crawled into bed and cuddled.

**Year Two**

"Kakashi..." Yuushima whispered, holding his hand as she rested against his bedside. He hadn't woken up in a long while, and Yuushima was getting worried. Rin came and went, Yuushima told her she would watch Kakashi during the night and Rin could watch during the day. Obito came by, but the last time he did, he tried to make her leave.

"Yuu-chan, it's really late, Kakashi won't be up for a while they said." He told her, but she shook her head.

"What if he does and something happens?" She asked, making Obito frown. "Kakashi is my friend, I'm not leaving until he wakes up." She said confidently. Obito sighed, but otherwise said nothing as he sat in the chair on the other side of the bed. Yuushima smiled at Obito, who returned the grin.

It was a few hours later, after Obito had passed out, that Kakashi stirred. His hand clenched hers making her jolt awake as she looked up to him. The first thing he saw was those beautiful green eyes, he thought he was dreaming for a minute there. When he realized he wasn't, his hands tightened, and it was only then that he realized he was holding hers too.

"Kakashi," Yuushima said, remembering how the mission almost failed because of her stupidity. She felt so bad, like it was all her fault... "I'm sorry."

"Hey," Kakashi began, his hand softly squeezing hers back. "Don't worry Kyou, it was a formation error on my part." He said, making her smile.

"I'm glad you're okay." She said, but as Kakashi leaned up, she froze in place. Neither knew what he was doing, but when Obito let out a snore, Kakashi instantly snapped out of it and dropped back down.

Both were quiet for the rest of the night.

**Year Five**

"Don't come closer!" Obito said, his hands clenched as he stood there. Yuushima had reached out to him, but hesitated when he shouted. My chest ached for all of the wrong reasons now. A tear slipped down her face as she turned to run away.

It had happened, it finally happened. She had become the monster she didn't want to be. She had killed Rin, it was all her fault Rin died. The ache in her chest was ripping her heart at the very seams.

She didn't deserve Obito, but even he was still coming to terms with everything. Even after escaping with her family to the hot springs, Obito still didn't want to talk to her. She ran home, all the way to her apartment.

There, she found something she was surprised to see.

"Kakashi?"

He only managed to look up at her, try to stand, and fall on top of her before passing out.

* * *

She had dragged him inside, settled him on her couch, but the tears weren't stopping as she watched him. She could remain strong in front of Naruto, but Kakashi? She never could lie to him anyways. So when he opened his eyes and saw her crying, she expected him to hit her or say something cruel, but he didn't.

His hand reached up, and he slowly cupped her face.

"Don't cry Kyou. He's not worth it."

"He is, and don't you know? I killed Rin, I really am a monster, aren't I?" She asked, her bangs covering her eyes as her whole body trembled. Kakashi sat up, watching her shake like a leaf.

"I can pretend it's alright, but it's not Kakashi. I killed a friend, someone who trusted me, and I liked her a lot. Rin was my best female friend, and I went and lost control... Kakashi, I killed her and I didn't even notice. I-"

He cut her off by pulling her head into his shoulder. Her eyes widened as she looked up at him. He didn't make eye contact though, and he was actually feeling awkward, but he didn't push her away or pull her in more, he just let her rest her head there.

"I understand your pain Kyou, she was my friend too." He began, looking down at her big green eyes. "But she was also a Shinobi. That was the lifestyle she chose. It is painful to admit, but one day we will all fall to the same fate." He said, trying to sound light hearted, but the news of Rin hit him hard too.

"No."

His eye widened slightly when he heard her say that, her face serious as she looked at him. Her hand cupped his clothed cheek, her face a stiff line as she spoke.

"Absolutely nobody gets to defeat you Kakashi. You are my Rival. So until I surpass you, nobody can." She said, and he couldn't help but feel soothed by her strange words.

"Kyou you..." He began, but trailed off as she cuddled in with him under the blankets.

"You're so cold Kakashi!" She screeched, but he just chuckled, watching her curl against his body, her warmth flushing through him.

**Year Seven**

"A year?"

Kakashi scratched his head, looking away from her.

"Yeah, I was hoping the mission was just a ruse, but apparently we won't be back for a long time." He said, glancing at her from the corner of his eye. She had grown to be beautiful, even more so than before, her eyes were as sharp as ever too. Over two years he had had a chance to tell her how he felt. Obito and her relationship had been very cagey, he could've swooped in and stole her, she could've been his.

And yet he knew, she never saw him in that light, not even once. It was the way she looked at him, called him her best friend. He wasn't who she loved the most, what with the Uchihas fawning over her like lost puppies.

"Well, the big bad Hatake can handle himself without his deadly partner, right?" She asked, smirking. She wasn't on this mission because she had Naruto, otherwise we would've been a duo for sure, like the old days. Before he could reply, Yuushima wrapped her arms around him and smiled, making him look down at her with surprise.

"Be careful." She said, almost pleading. Hesitantly, he hugged her back with one arm.

"I'm your rival, remember?" He teased, making them part. She giggled, seeing him off to the gates.

* * *

Yuushima had been doing good in the week after Kakashi left. She was feeling down because her sparring partner, best friend, reading buddy, and consultant (AKA Kakashi Hatake) had left on a mission. She had been doing great, until she ran into Obito at the training grounds.

They had been trying to see eye to eye for a long time, but each time, Yuushima knew he wasn't looking at her the same. Last time they had met, she had snapped at him, told him she was still his Yuu-chan, that she still loved him. It was really all his move now.

So when he gave her a warm smile, she was surprised.

"I want to try again." He said, making her grin. She wanted to try, if it was for Obito, she'd do anything.

**Way of The Uchiha  
**

Despite her best efforts, she didn't see Obito in the same light anymore. There was something she was unsure of, was this just a deeper understanding of who he was? Or did she not love him anymore? No, impossible! She would love Obito right to the bitter end! So why did she feel so filled with... doubt?

Kakashi had returned, a Kyouten on his arm. Maybe Yuushima was a little bit harsh to him when she snapped at him, but she couldn't help it. She didn't know where her rage had even come from, let alone how it got to such a magnitude. Maybe it was because she thought it was Kakashi who had stolen a kiss from her, told her he loved her most. Why did her stomach ignite a flame when he said that? Why had she felt like she'd just had an ice cold shower when she realized it was a transformation jutsu?

Still, she found herself in yet another agonizing predicament.

"Please, you don't have to do this Itachi!" She cried, watching as she and Madara strode towards Obito, his body slumped. He looked half dead, and instantly she blocked him from both of them. Her own limbs were trembling- she couldn't take anymore. Yet her eyes, Itachi saw, were filled with so much malice when Madara tried to approach.

"Touch him and you'll die." She growled, but Itachi could see her body wouldn't last another round, even if her mind endured. Instead, they both turned on their heels, he wasn't surprised to see the Kyouten collapse, unconscious. They would spare Obito, for now.

**How To Be Invincible**

"Kakashi..." Yuushima began, both of them standing on the Hokage's faces as they looked down at the town. Naruto was off playing with some kids while the two talked, the older male looking down at her. "Are you going to explain it to me? This ache in my gut?" She asked looking up to him. He couldn't take that look much longer, those big green eyes staring up at him like that.

Yuushima Kyouten had become everything important to him, and she would never even know it. She had even come to him, asking why she felt nervous and uneasy around Obito, why it was so easy for Kakashi to talk to her instead. He wanted to tell her it was because they were meant to be together, that he wanted her, that she would never be as happy with Obito as she would be with him.

Ah, but that was all a lie.

He knew, he could never make her smile the way Obito did, without even meaning to either. He knew, between the two of them, who was better for her.

His hand set on her shoulder as he stood behind her, and they both looked to Obito as Kakashi pointed him out. He was walking around, looking everywhere, probably for the Kyouten.

"You probably feel awkward because you're scared to lose him again," He said, his grip getting a little bit tighter. "But one thing's for sure, I think that Obito will never stop loving you. Both of you would lay your lives down for the other." He said, and he could feel his whole body going tense. It hurt to say, but he knew, it had to be done.

"So I'm just scared?" She asked, glancing at him. He wanted to correct her, tell her he was lying, but he couldn't. He knew, she would never be happy with someone like him. He would never be enough for her, he didn't deserve her after all of this time.

"Exactly," He lied through his teeth, but he forced a smile. "You just love him that much Kyou. I don't think anybody loves you more than him." He said with such false honesty that the Kyouten was tricked.

She smiled at him and nodded, before she began to take a few steps towards the stairs. Kakashi found himself reaching out to her, but when she stopped, he put his arm down as she turned around. That warm, ever glowing smile was still on her face.

"Thank you Kakashi, for everything."

She didn't know how much that hurt him.

Kakashi needed to get away now, he couldn't be anywhere near her right now, so he used the Body Flicker technique to vanish. Yuushima also ventured away, to her young Uchiha boyfriend. As she walked down the stairs though, she stopped. When she was sure he couldn't see, couldn't hear her, she let it out.

Tears spilled down her face, maybe her awkward way of confessing had confused him? Or maybe he just didn't want to admit it? No, it was Kakashi, the one who knew her and her quirks even better than Obito did. She crouched down and cried into her lap, she felt so stupid for hoping all this time.

She guessed he never felt the same way after all.

* * *

**Hey guys! So I was thinking about this for quite a while, and I really do think this would be the way that the IMFL would've ended. I think that no matter what, these two would've been crushing on each other anyways. Haha, keep your eyes peeled! I plan to put out another What If chapter, What if Yuushima wasn't a ninja? What if Obito never died Right Here Waiting version? Stuff like that! **

**Okay, I hope you guys review and tell me what you think! I'm trying really hard to get back to the RHW storyline, but it's tough competing with an already made plotline! **

**R AND R!**

_Cheers~!_

_~Kiwi~chan~_


End file.
